Christmas 2126
by Braeton
Summary: Alicia's parents are away visiting her brother, so she goes to spend it in the Taylor home where she makes a instant connection with Taylor's grouchy 12 year old daughter.


Disclaimer: I don't own and I am borrowing for my story: Terra Nova characters, one _Jurassic Park: The Lost World_ character (Roland), Nanosaur the Mac Game. I have also utilized Dinotopia's style of naming the 1st and 2nd Generation Nanosaurs. Some of my 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation Nanosaur will be named after some of the characters of Dinosaur Train. Ute Utahraptor's name comes from the Ute Indians in Utah.

* * *

Christmas 2126

Alicia followed Nathaniel towards the house. It was beautifully decorated in sparkling lights; a pair of electronic reindeer were out on the lawn, their heads swiveling back and forth.

He opened the door and she was instantly greeted by a dark skinned older woman holding a baby boy.

"Hello, my name is Ayani," the woman said.

"Hi," Alicia said timidly.

"Welcome to our home," Ayani said.

"This is my young son, Lucas," Nathaniel said, taking the boy from his wife.

"Make yourself at home," Ayani said. Alicia nodded and walked into the living room where she found a grouchy looking girl with radiant black hair wearing a Vietnam style camouflage sweatshirt and canvas cargo pants, sitting on the couch.

"Hello," Alicia said. The girl merely gave her a quick salute and went back to looking peeved. Alicia looked over at Nathaniel who didn't say a word.

"May I sit down," Alicia asked.

"Be my guest," the girl said in an irritated tone and a flick of her wrist.

Alicia sat down and the room was quiet. She looked over at the girl who drew her knees up to her chest and looked like she wanted to break something.

"What's your name?" Alicia asked her.

"Why do you care?" the girl asked.

"Just curious," Alicia said.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Alicia Washington," Alicia said.

"Your mother was a doctor, your father was a drill sergeant," the girl said. Alicia looked back at Nathaniel who was busy watching his wife cook. She looked back at the angry child.

"Yes they are," Alicia said. The girl looked away at the Christmas tree.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" Alicia asked.

The girl glared back at her, making her uneasy.

"It's Nethania," the girl said.

"Well Nethania, it's very nice to meet you," Alicia said reaching a hand out to Nethania. Nethania glared at it like she wanted to bite it and rip it to shreds so Alicia pulled it away.

"She's upset because this is the first Christmas she's had to share with my wife and son," Nathaniel explained.

"And there's nothing you can say to change that," Nethania spat at him. Nathaniel gave her a warning look and she looked away.

"How old are you?" Alicia asked Nethania. Again Nethania glared at her.

"How old are you?" Nethania asked.

"I'm 25 years old," Alicia said.

"I'm 12," Nethania said.

"Nethania, go wash up," Nathaniel ordered her in his commander tone.

"Yes sir," Nethania said and got up and disappeared down a hallway.

Alicia got up and went into the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" Alicia asked.

"I've been raising Nethania by myself for her whole life. She doesn't like Ayani and even more so she hates Lucas," Nathaniel explained.

"Poor thing," Ayani said.

"Poor thing my aunt," Nethania growled, she had came back in and was standing in the other doorway to the kitchen.

"Nethania," Nathaniel said in a scolding tone.

"I liked things the way they were before she came along," Nethania hissed.

"We all need to move on Nethania," Nathaniel said.

"You never asked me if I approved of her. I am affected by her the wench as much as you are," Nethania said pointing at Ayani.

"Nethania," Nathaniel barked in an angry tone of his own. Nethania turned on her heels and walked out; Alicia could hear the front door open and slam.

"Damnation," Nathaniel said. He handed Lucas back to Ayani and went after her.

"Just let her go Nathaniel," Ayani called after him, but he was already out the door.

"I hope I have nothing to do with her behavior," Alicia said.

"No, her behavior has everything to do with me and Lucas. I don't blame her honestly. All she's ever known is him and the people of the town. Then I come along and her whole world is turned upside down. Suddenly she has a step-mother and a half-brother that she doesn't want," Ayani said. Alicia went to the window and looked out. She could see Nethania running down to the small cove the town was situated on and Nathaniel was following her at a slower pace.

* * *

"Nethania," Nathaniel barked when he caught up to her.

"Leave me be," Nethania snarled.

"Young lady, I've had about enough of your attitude," Nathaniel said.

"You can't make me like her," Nethania said.

"You aren't even giving her a chance," Nathaniel said. Nethania turned away from him and folded her arms in defiance.

"Nethania, I love her. Alright, I'm sorry that you don't approve of her. But I would be lying if I said I didn't marry her with your best interests in my mind. You need a mother," Nathaniel said.

Nethania looked back at him slightly, still upset.

"I can't keep raising you by myself," Nathaniel said. He stepped up behind her and ran his hand over her head. Nethania spun around quickly and embraced him around his waist tightly, burying her face in his stomach. Nathaniel shifted enough to kneel in front of her, embracing her in return.

"I love you sweetheart and I only want the best for you," Nathaniel said.

"So who's Alicia?" Nethania asked, pulling away from him.

"Oh, she's a Corporal in my unit," Nathaniel said.

"Oh," Nethania said.

"You know her parents are gone so I thought I'd invite her to have Christmas with us here. You don't mind do you," Nathaniel asked.

Nethania looked back at her father's home. She could see Alicia looking down at them.

"I don't mind," Nethania said with a soft smile.

"There's my good girl," Nathaniel said with a cheerful and happy smile. He stood back up and the two headed back up to the house.

* * *

After dinner Nathaniel went and sat down on the couch. Nethania was tucked up next to him, resting her head on his chest, already fast asleep. He was slowly starting to doze off. He rested his head on his daughter's head.

Ayani slipped past Alicia and went to lay a blanket over the two. Nathaniel smiled softly, but didn't move for fear of waking up Nethania.

"Thank you," Nathaniel whispered softly.

Ayani stepped back and stood next to Alicia.

"How old was she when her mother died?" Alicia asked.

Ayani simply glanced at Alicia.

"Nethania's mother died before she was born. She was carried via Paternal Surrogacy," Ayani said.

Alicia looked at her with shock.

"Of course that's what Nathaniel told me," Ayani said.

"Hard to believe that because children carried by the father become boys," Alicia said.

"Well the incision on his abdomen suggests that he really did carry her," Ayani said. Alicia only shook her head.

"How long have you and Nathaniel been together?" Alicia asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ayani asked.

"Trying to figure out how long he raised Nethania alone for," Alicia said looking at Ayani. Ayani looked back at the pair.

"He's been alone for ten years," Ayani said quietly.

* * *

**I have other stories set during and after the year 2150. If you haven't read them, the first story of the series is titled The Other Two Raptors. **


End file.
